Cut Back Princesses
by Major144
Summary: Princess Fiona meets up with a bunch of her old princess friends for a night of fun. She gets together with Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, and Belle. Fiona convinces the other princesses to cut back and act more ogreish. This leads to one crazy night.
1. Chapter 1 Going Out

Cut Lose Princesses  
Chapter 1 Going Out  
By:Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek or Disney. This is just a story for fun.

Princess Fiona was checking the mail. She found a letter addressed to her. She opened it and read it.

"Hey Fiona! It's your good friend Cinderella. I'm glad to hear your out of that horrible tower and married! It's good to have you back! Me and the other Princesses are getting back together. We're meeting at Club Pixie. We love for you to come join us." Read Fiona.

Fiona smiled and went inside her and walked to a nearby bookshelf and pulled out a photo album. She opened it up and looked at a photo of a bunch of teenage girls smiling. It was a picture of Fiona as a human with her friends Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, and Belle. Fiona smiled it was going to be good to see all her friends again. They knew about her being an Orgness and like all the people in Far Far Away they excepted her.

Fiona walked to the living room where she found her husband Shrek hanging out with Donkey and Puss.

"Hey guys I'm going out tonight to hang with some friends. There's plenty of leftovers in the kitchen for you guys to eat." Said Fiona.

"Alright. You go have your fun with your ladies night." Said Shrek.

Fiona went over and kissed Shrek on the check.

"Bye." She said as she walked out of the house and headed to town.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Lets Go Wild

Cut Lose Princesses  
Chapter 2 Lets Go Wild  
By:Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek or Disney. This is just a story for fun.

Fiona arrived into town and found Club Pixie. She went inside and found her friends sitting at a long table in the back. They called her over. She smiled and walked over to them. All the princess stood up and embraced Fiona in a group hug. They all sat down and ordered a round of Pina Coladas.

"So how's life going with all of you?" Asked Fiona.

"Oh I've just been cleaning and going to balls." Said Cinderella as she wiped a spot off of the table.

"I've just been hanging out with the dwarfs and woodland creatures." Said Snow White as she sipped her drink.

"I've just been sprucing up my castle." Said Belle.

"I've been making dresses." Said Aura.

"I've picked up dance lessons." Said Ariel.

"That's all good." Said Fiona.

"What have you been up to?" Asked Cinderella.

"Oh just taking take of my home and my family." Said Fiona.

"Oh that's sweet." Said Aura.

"I wished I still had a little house to take care of." Said Snow White.

"We just have all this princess stuff to do now." Said Belle.

Fiona thought for a moment. Then she came up with a crazy idea.

"Hey were not in our kingdoms now. It's our night out. Lets go wild!" Said Fiona.

The others princess starred at her. Cinderella stood up.

"Your absolutely right! It's time to cut loose and go wild!" Exclaimed Cinderella.

All the other princesses took this in and slowly smiles appeared on their faces and they all nodded in agreement.

"What's the first thing we do?" Asked Ariel.

"We forget etiquette for the rest of the night. We let it out." Said Fiona as she took a gulp from her drink and burped.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"I'm with you!" Shouted Ariel as she took a drink and burped.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP!"

All the other princesses cheered and whopped. It was the beginning of one crazy night.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Eating and Gas

Cut Lose Princesses  
Chapter 3 Eating and Gas  
By:Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek or Disney. This is just a story for fun.

The princesses ordered a huge plate of nachos with extra everything to share. They were all laughing and talking. Some of the princesses decided to have a burping contest. Fiona, Ariel, and Belle faced one another in a burping contest.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrpppp!" Burped Belle.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Fiona.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp!" Burped Ariel.

The princesses cheered and whopped. Belle pushed her glass away in surrender. Fiona and Ariel continued the burping contest.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp!" Burped Ariel.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Fiona.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Ariel.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Fiona.

"I surrender." Said Ariel as she pushed her glass away.

The princess cheered and whopped. Aura let out a fart by accident.

"Ffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttt!" Farted Aura.

"Oh excuse me!" Said Aura as she blushed.

Fiona let out a fart of her own.

"Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt!" Farted Fiona.

The other princesses burst out laughing. Cinderella and Snow White decided to give it a try.

"Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrtttt!" Snow White.

"Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttt!" Cinderella.

Everybody laughed and cheered. The princesses consumed several plates of nachos and gained a bunch of weight. After several hours of crazy fun they all decided to head home promising to met back up with each other in a couple of months. Fiona traveled to her home and went inside. Shrek was reading a book in bed.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"I had a wild time." Admitted Fiona as she put on her pajamas and got into the bed.

She kissed Shrek goodnight and went to bed, with dreams of her next outing with her princess friends going through her head.

The End.


End file.
